Team Natsu vs. Team Sonic Boom
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Team Natsu from Fairy Tail and Team Sonic from the Sonic Boom franchise. Description Fairy Tail vs. Sonic Boom. Who will be the last team standing? Interlude Wiz: Here comes our death battle where teams battles teams. Boomstick: And this will be our biggest death battle yet. Wiz: Team Natsu, the strongest team of Fairy Tail... Boomstick: ...And Team Sonic Boom, protectors of Seaside Island. Wiz: For this match, we will be researching through their canon feats. Regarding Sonic Boom, it will only be analysed through their Sonic Boom feats throughout the cartoon and partly the Sonic Boom videogames. That means, we are not including any feats or abilities that are shared throughout their original gaming counterparts, Archie Comics or any related material supporting the original gaming counterparts, so don't expect Chaos Emeralds or Wisps. Since this is their usual team, don't expect the likes of Shadow, Laxus, Gildarts or Vector to intervene or be included in this battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Team Natsu Wiz: Team Natsu, noted to be the strongest team in the guild. It first started when Natsu Dragneel and Happy formed a team with Lucy Heartfilia. Boomstick: Shortly after that, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet joined the team. Wiz: And right after the incident with the Oración Seis and Nirvana, Wendy Marvell and her cat Carla joined their team after the disappearance of Cait Shelter. Boomstick: And now, we are going to talk about each of the members abilities and feats. Wiz: Right, let's get on with it. Boomstick: Our first members of the team. Natsu Dragneel & Happy Wiz: Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer Wizard who has the ability to conjure and manipulate fire. He is incredibly strong, fast, tough and a master hand to hand combatant. Boomstick: He is one fiery hothead who can create huge explosions and torch anyone's ass. And his magic gets even stronger when his belly is fuelled with flames. Wiz: As a Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu is immune to fire and heat and can consume it. He also has superior senses such as sight or smell to track down and exploit his opponent's movements. He also has other different modes that he has achieved throughout his experience. Boomstick: There is that Lightning Flame Dragon Mode which enhances his flames with lightning, giving him another form of elemental power. Wiz: Dragon Force is a form Natsu can use to increase all his magic and physical prowess, giving him the strength of a full grown dragon. Boomstick: Fire Dragon King Mode, a powerful ability that creates an incredibly huge amounts of heat and grants such powerful spells like the Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist, Fire Dragon King Roar and the Fire Dragon King Purgatory. Wiz: He can use Fire Dragon King Mode in conjunction with the Dragon Force to increase destructive power. But his last final known form is his Half Dragon Form which grants him extremely high level's of physical prowess, flight and blue flames that are so powerful it overpowers a Dragon Cry empowered dragon. Boomstick: Natsu's no slouch when fighting flying enemies, but with his partner Happy, he can fight in the air at high speeds. Wiz: Happy is a supportive partner to Natsu. Despite his looks, Happy is incredibly durable as he tanked a full scale explosion. Boomstick: And he was in the middle of it. But other than that, Happy is level headed and incredibly fast. But there are some downsides about them. Wiz: That's right, Natsu's well trained superior senses overloads his semi-circular canals, making him vulnerable to motion sickness on mechanical vehicles. However, this does not apply to living things such as Happy or any other creature. Boomstick: And Happy isn't much of a fighter himself, but that's really it about him. Wiz: Overall, Happy's support and Natsu's power really make them the most powerful members of the team. Boomstick: Now, let's get on with the next member. Lucy Heartfilia Wiz: Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Wizard who summons spirits to fight for her. Boomstick: She summons each of these spirits with keys and each spirit has it's own ability. Is that really it about her magic? Wiz: Actually, before she always use to summon spirits, Lucy gained the Star Dress ability to use her keys to grant some of her spirit's power into her. Giving her the ability to use their magic. Boomstick: And when her spirits are down, she also carries a powerful whip that is extendable to fight. Wiz: Speaking of which, she also has a strong ability to summon 88 constellation stars to attack her opponents. But that uses a lot of her magic. Boomstick: Talking about magic, there are some downsides about her too. Her spirits power depends on how much magic Lucy has. Wiz: Not only that, as a holder type wizard, if Lucy was somehow disarmed of her keys or whip, she cannot use her abilities. Boomstick: Given that she isn't the most combative or powerful member, losing her arsenal really drags her down. Wiz: But even then, Lucy is in fact the smartest member of the team. Boomstick: Moving on to the next member. Gray Fullbuster Wiz: Gray Fullbuster is an Ice Wizard who can mold objects or weapons out of ice. Boomstick: He also possesses Ice Demon Slayer Magic from his father to produce more powerful ice. Wiz: He is also very tactically and level headed when he fights. With his versatile Ice-Make magic, Gray can make different weapons and obstacles that could counter his opponent's abilities. Boomstick: Just like when he is able to immobilise his opponents by freezing them, or create a sword to engage in a sword fight. Wiz: With his Ice Demon Slayer Magic, Gray can use black markings on his body that turns his body into a demon, powering his abilities. Boomstick: He can counter out powerful curses, use it in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to create more powerful mold. Wiz: However, Gray has some downsides. While he can create lots of weapons and objects, he cannot create large and precise objects. Boomstick: Like that time he needed help from Lyon to create a giant impressive ship made out of ice? Wiz: Exactly. But he also requires both of his hands to create complete and stronger molds with his Ice-Make Magic. Boomstick: But good thing he has been training for so long with it. But there is his Demon Slayer weakness. Wiz: When not in full control, Demon Slayer Magic can cause Gray to lose sanity and go berserk, leading him to making irrational decisions. But he is in full control now after the events of Zeref and Acnologia. Boomstick: Let's talk about our next member. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Erza Scarlet, known as the Wizard in Armor, is a strong S-Class Wizard who is a well trained weapon specialist and possesses Requip Magic. Boomstick: Requip Magic is a type of Spatial Magic that gives Erza a dimensional inventory that will allow her to change her clothes, armor or weapons. Wiz: For example, when using her Flame Empress Armor, she can use Fire Magic. When using her Flight Armor, she can move at extremely high speeds. Or her Adamantine Armor gives her really strong defense. Boomstick: That is so bad ass. What really makes her so strong is her strong will to protect her guild. Wiz: Unfortunately, that is another thing concerning about Erza. She oftenly puts herself at risk to protect her guild and team, regardless of how injured she is. But even then, that is one very good feat of sheer willpower. Boomstick: Her weapons and armor also are not self repaired when damaged. She also requires to use the right armor depending on her opponent in battle. Wiz: More importantly, her magic does consume when changing armor as well. Boomstick: Her arsenal is very large so let's talk about our last members. Wendy Marvell & Carla Wiz: Wendy Marvell is a young girl who is a Sky Dragon Slayer Wizard who controls air. Boomstick: As a Dragon Slayer, she can also consume air to power her magic up. Wiz: As a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Wendy is very powerful. Despite her size, Wendy is strong, durable and fast. Boomstick: What makes her so useful to the team is her healing and support magics. Wiz: Right, Wendy can enchant power into her team. She can temporarily let Lucy, Erza and Gray's usual magic affect dragons. But she can enhance strength and power to her team and to herself, letting her team and herself gain high speed flight, enhanced speed and strength. Boomstick: With her cat Carla, like Happy, she can fly Wendy up to attack flying enemies. But Carla can also fight with her human form, which gives her combat and enhanced magic power. Wiz: Wendy is the youngest member of her team, which means she has a lot to learn about. Like Natsu, she possesses superior senses to track her opponents in battle. Boomstick: To make herself more powerful, she oftenly uses the Dragon Force to increase her powers to a full grown dragon. Wiz: However, Wendy's greatest weakness is motion sickness on vehicles, which of course doesn't apply when riding animals like Carla. And remember how you said she eats air to gain more power? Boomstick: Yep, if Wendy somehow consumes polluted air, her magic weakens. Now let's talk about the team overall. Overall Team Wiz: Team Natsu is considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail. What makes them so strong is their bonds and trust to each other, despite Natsu and Gray's rivalry. Boomstick: They have succeeded in a lot of jobs, stopping dark guilds, fighting evil wizards and apocalyptic dragons. Wiz: They do share a common weakness as their magic power supply is limited. Though most of their magic capacities are extremely large and have been trained to last a very long time. Boomstick: And now, they are currently on a 100 year quest to fight off the five god dragons. Team Natsu: I'm all fired up now! Team Sonic Boom Wiz: Seaside Island, also known as Bygone Island, is a tropical island that houses a number of villages. Boomstick: Despite a peaceful island, it is always being frequently attacked by the evil genius Dr. Eggman from his other island lair. And who stops him? Wiz: The heroes of Team Sonic Boom. The team of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks are always there to help their home village from being taken over by Eggman. Boomstick: Now on to our first member. Sonic the Hedgehog Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the head leader of his team and obviously the speedster of the team. Boomstick: With speeds so fast, Sonic can make a trip he can run a trip that would take others thirty hours by car to make in a few seconds. Wiz: According to the Sonic Boom feats, Sonic can dodge meteors, dodge lightning, and effortlessly run on water. This could mean Sonic can move and react faster than Mach 287, maybe Mach 300. Boomstick: Speaking of water, Sonic cannot swim and he would sink like a rock if he goes into the water. Wiz: That's true. Anyways, the best way to determine Sonic's speed is when he was partially immune to Eggman's slow motion machine. Boomstick: And no, not all laser beams move the speed of light in TV shows. Wiz: That's right, given Sonic and Eggman's reaction to everyone's movement, it is likely that the movement around the area is about 30,000 frames per second. That is 1250 times slower than normal speed. Boomstick: And keep in mind that Sonic's speed was normal running speed under the effects of the slow motion machine. Wiz: Sonic does have his share of downsides, not only that he cannot swim but he can be quite cocky as well. And depending on the environment, Sonic does have a hard time controlling his speeds on such conditions such as ice. Even then, he is the definition of honest. Boomstick: And he cares deeply for his friends. Speaking of his friends, let's talk about the next member. Miles "Tails" Prower Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower is a two-tailed fox who is Sonic's intelligent best friend. Boomstick: With his tails, he can move at high speeds or use it to fly like a helicopter. Wiz: Tails mostly uses his intelligence outside of battle to prepare for his team's next battles. Boomstick: But during combat, Tails makes use of his gadgets like smoke bombs, bombs and blasters. Wiz: But his most used gadget is his enerbeam. It is an energy tether that can latch onto objects or form a makeshift whip or rope. Boomstick: It sure looks unbreakable. Wiz: Indeed, but Tails sure does have his downsides. If his two tails somehow gets constricted, he cannot fly or move at high speeds. Boomstick: That sure blows and unlike his friends, Tails lacks hand to hand combat skills. Wiz: One last thing is that Tails is scared of lightning strike. Well at least when the lightning comes unexpectedly/ Boomstick: But this little fox is still reliable to the team. Now, enough with brains, lets go to brawl. Knuckles the Echidna Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna is a red echidna who is the muscle of the team. Boomstick: He is strong enough to punch through rocks, metal and fold sheets of metal like it was paper. Wiz: His greatest feat is not only shattering a large asteroid into 31 pieces but he punched the ground that triggers a volcanic eruption. Such feat requires 3.9 megatons of force. Boomstick: He also has different abilities such as climbing and digging, and he is durable. Wiz: Knuckles is so tough, he easily survived a boulder bump on his head, got back up after jumping into a ravine and survived getting hit by meteors. As a result, he managed to survive such grievous injuries after exposing to took much bad luck. Boomstick: He is also quite good at locating his friends with smell and tasting senses. Wiz: Knuckles also has weaknesses, he is illiterate, stubborn and naive. Putting him below average on his intelligence. Boomstick: He also just solve things by punching and smashing things and is quite slow on uptaking. Wiz: Even though Knuckles is rather cocky and often gets into trouble, he is always there for his friends and enjoys training. Boomstick: Let's move on to our next member. Amy Rose Wiz: Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog who likes decorating, painting and cooking. Boomstick: Like the gaming counterpart, Amy has a crush on Sonic. But unlike the gaming counterpart, Amy does not fawn over him. Wiz: Amy has very good common sense and possesses a high level of balance, reflexes, agility and acrobatics. Boomstick: With her usual hammer weapon, she can hit her opponents really hard that it easily destroys robots and rocks. Wiz: Unfortunately, Amy's hammer is capable of getting disarmed and stolen. Without her hammer, she can be quite helpless in battle. Boomstick: Oh well, she still is quite sharp though. Let's talk about our last member. Sticks the Badger Wiz: Stick the Badger is a badger who has great hunting, swimming and survival skills. Boomstick: She is more proficient in using her weapons like her signature boomerang. Does it have any special features? Wiz: No, it's just a plain hand-made boomerang. But still, she can still use it for not only long range but close combat too. Boomstick: She even carries a crossbow, slingshot, nun-chucks, a net, BO staff, club and even a giant metal mace. Wiz: Even without her weapons, in case she gets disarmed. She is more of a martial artist and acrobatic compared to Amy. But here are some of the things Sticks is not good at. Boomstick: Right, Stick is a bad singer which is comparable to bagpipes in a wood chipper. But that's not all, she is really bad at technology too. Wiz: More importantly, Sticks can get paranoid that often gets her really rapid at times. Boomstick: But nonetheless, she is a brave badger. Now on to our overall team. Overall Team Wiz: Team Sonic Boom has always been successful on stopping Dr. Eggman from taking over their island. Boomstick: Their role is to defend their island as usual. Wiz: All of them have common weapons like their Enerbeams and Communicators. Boomstick: Speaking of which, their Communicators not only talk to each other, but they channel fire and ice energies to generate fire and ice in conjunction to their abilities and weapons. Wiz: It is nothing more than just generating regular fire and ice to melt ice or freeze water. But that still doesn't mean they are invincible. Boomstick: Oh well, not even Eggman can stop them that easily, right? Sonic: The point is, when we work together as a single unit we're UNBEATABLE. Death Battle Which main team will win? Team Natsu Team Sonic Boom Results Next Time Trivia Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles